Skylanders Short Cuts and stuff
by BEST OC Maker
Summary: Random Tales of Skylands, not in any order


A teen with black hair was on his wii playing skylanders. When he was suddenly sucked by his Portal of Power.

When he woke up, he noticed his view was sharper, he looked around and saw he was in some sort of room. He then looked and saw a tail, it had red scales and finished with a glowing light purple orb.

When he tried to see the owner, he realized he was chasing his own tail. "What the heck?" Artur said as he noticed he was on four, he saw his front paws were mechanical reddish bronze color, he saw a mirror and went to it, he saw he was a dragon, he was about Spyro's size, with two horns pointing backward on the back of his head, he realized they were trees.

He then noticed a fin on the top of his head, it looked pretty sharp and had a small dent on the back. He looked surprised about his back legs, they were bones with blades on the lower part.

His wings were feathery with a flaming red color. His back had a row of ruby styled spikes running from behind his fin to halfway of his tail.

"Welcome young portal master," A floating head appeared, "Eon?" Artur recognized the head from the Skylanders Game. "Yes, it is I, because of your wish for adventure and heroics, I chose you to become a true portal master. You seem surprised about your form," Artur nods as Eon explains, "You see, I'm not a human, or better saying I wasn't human, I was a rare species known as IceMan, like the Skylander Chill, my kind is very rare since the fall of the Ice Kingdom. Kaos and his mother hail from the same species. Human Portal Masters have a subconscious form known as SkyForm, dragons such as yourself are rare and Portal Masters normally they come as elves or other humanoid species. The dragon portal masters are like any other dragon, affected by the elements around him or her. But since you were created out of pure existence, the 8 elements were combined and fused in a single body, yours. So you can notice your front legs are mechanical, that represents Tech, your horns are trees, Life, your back legs are pure white bladed bones, Undead, your fin and unseen gills are Water, these gem spikes are Earth, your wings are Air, you're tail is Magic and your volcanic red scales are Fire. I brought you here to become a true Portal Master, question is, do you accept?" Artur asked, "Do I still have my old body at Earth?" Eon nodded as Artur answered, "Then yes, count me in!" Eon chuckled as he and Artur left the room.

"Meet the Skylanders," Eon spoke as Artur saw dozens of extremely varied beings in the castle grounds. "To cut short, meet the leaders of each element," Eon showed him 8 creatures, "Hi, I'm Spyro, leader of Magic," A purple dragon introduced himself. "Hello unit known as Portal Master Artur, I'm unit known as Drobot, leader of Tech," A dirt shark came to him, "The name is Terrafin, leader of Earth," Then a unicorn/dragon spoke, "Hi, I'm Whirlwind, leader of Air," Then a elf wearing a blindfold walked up speaking with a french(I think) accent, "Ze name is Flameslinger, leader of ze Fire Element," Then a ninja elf appeared as she whispered, "Stealth Elf, leader of Life," Then a dark violet dragoness appeared in front of him, "Cynder, leader of the Undead," As they went to their way Eon called three more figures.

A mermasquid, a giant tree mutant and a Crocogator, "These are leaders of especial teams," Eon told him as the tree came to him, "I'm Tree Rex, leader of the giants and the first Skylander of life, my team was the original skylanders a thousand years ago," Then the Crocogator spoke in an Australian accent, "The name is Snap Shot mate, I'm leader of the Trap Team, we trap the most notorious villains in skylands in the great CloudCrack Prison," And finally the Mermasquid, "I'm Wash Buckler, we first joined the skylanders a hundred years back, because of an accident, we became capable of changing body parts making my team the Swap Force," Artur nodded as the three also walked away.

"You can travel between Skylands and Earth via portal," Eon guided him to the great portal room as Artur went in thinking of only one thing, "This is an adventure,"...


End file.
